


Sleepy boyfriend

by Zafhira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Loki does what he want, M/M, Tony doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafhira/pseuds/Zafhira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can fall asleep anywhere at any time. Tony doesn't really mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Frostiron, wee! I just really needed some fluff and couldn't help myself. Oops. Hope you like it!

Tony had learned a lot about Loki in the three months they’d been dating. Some things he learned the easy way, like how Loki’s eyebrows would frown when he was concentrating on something, or how he always left his shoes on the left side of the hallway. Some things Tony learned the hard way, like how much Loki craved hugs and comfort despite rarely asking or initiating, and the nightmares he sometimes had and so bravely tried to hide from Tony despite living together and sharing a bed. But the absolute weirdest and most adorable thing Tony had learned was Loki’s weird sleeping habits.

Loki could fall asleep anywhere at any time. He’d fallen asleep on the floor, the back of the couch, the kitchen counter and once even on the cat’s bed, to the cat’s absolute horror. He’d fallen asleep in parties, in birthdays, in Thor’s wedding and once even at a restaurant, fortunately inside a dining booth. It was disgustingly adorable, but Tony didn’t have the heart to wake him up. Of course carrying a guy much taller than him out of a restaurant bridestyle was kind of embarrassing, but when Loki snuggled up to Tony in the car it had all been worth it.

But Loki still had one favorite place to fall asleep, so when Tony spread himself out on the couch and declared movienight Loki gracefully displayed himself on top of his boyfriend. Tony didn’t mind it at all. He just held Loki in his arms and enjoyed the closeness. That is, he enjoyed every moment of the closeness until his bladder decided to ruin the fun. He glanced down at Loki’s calm face, his heart made a little jump at the sight, so instead of disturbing him Tony tried to wiggle himself out from underneath his sleeping boyfriend.

Three wiggles in his mission and Loki opened one eye and stared at him. “Do not move. I enjoy you right where you are” he said with a slight sleepy slur. “But I really need to pee right now, I promise it will only take about three minutes!” Loki looked at him for a second before closing his eye. “That is three minutes over the amount of time I am willing to let you go” he said, and the case was closed. Tony sighed, but stayed put. He prayed to every god out there please don’t let me pee myself and continued to watch the movie. He gently stroke Loki’s hair for another 30 minutes, and when Loki started to breathe deeply Tony knew he was asleep.

He lifted him up gently and laid him down on the couch, quickly running to the bathroom. When he got back Loki was fast asleep with a calm expression on his face, and Tony died a bit on the inside. He lifted Loki up carefully and got them to their bed where Tony admired his boyfriend for just a second more before he fell asleep with Loki close to his chest, safely in Tony’s arms.


End file.
